Drayton Int'l Airport
Drayton Int'l Airport is an airport in the northeast Robloxia region. It serves: *RoAir- Flights to Mayford with/out stopover at Dublin *Robloxian Airlines- Flights to North America *Roblox Airways- Flights to North America *Gateway International Airlines - Flights to the UK *Air Bloxx- Flights to the east coast of North America *JetEire- Flights to Dublin and layovers to JFK *Qantas- Flights to Sydney via LAX *Flashair europe- Flights to Europe *Delta Air Lines- Flights to America and ROBLOX *Air Finnish - Flights to Helsinki and Asia (cancelled) * Mini Link- Flights to Europe (planned) * RoFly - Flights to Greenwood (ceased flights in late 2013) * Bloxwings - Flights to Turkey and oman * NetJet- Flights to roblowille Drayton Int'l Airport is an airport designed to balance the traffic in Northern Robloxia(this included the cities of Boca Island, Drayton, Highmin, and Mos Eisley). Drayton was getting the most crowded mainly because of the earlier Lecton Int'l Airport. At the time, Drayton was the biggest city in Robloxia. After this airport was built, crowding reduced a little bit but not a lot. The city council of Drayton decided to build an airport for domestic flights in the neighborhood of Dorchester. This further reduced airport traffic at Lecton, but not much more. Finally, an airport was made at Bleakwood, about 11 miles southeast of Dorchester and 4 miles south of Lecton. The airport at Bleakwood was named Nick Brick Int'l Airport because Nick Brick was the one who had thought of the idea. Robloxian Airlines Coverage When PCHero first heard of the reduced crowding at Drayton, he decided to start flights from there to JFK. However, this didn't solve anything. One of PCHero's ambassadors told PCHero to open a hub at JFK. Again, this wouldn't do anything. After opening hubs at Atlanta, Chicago, and Miami, Robloxian Airlines decided to add more destinations. Robloxian Airlines decided to open a focus city at Drayton shortly after expanding their hubs into the US. This finally got passengers to book on Robloxian Airlines flights. Robloxian Airlines soon did flights from Lecton, which made everyone calm. However, the city counsels of Drayton and Lecton came to talk about the issue with Robloxian Airlines and their flights out of Drayton and Lecton. PCHero was eventually in an outrage and left all the coverage up to N1CEandS1MPLE. By November of 2013, it all worked out and Robloxian Airlines served all of the airports in the Drayton area. Accidents and Incidents *On September 21, 1997, AirBloxx flight 1394, a Boeing 737-500, collides with a Dornier 328 during final approach. All 30 passengers and crew on board the Air Bloxx flight and the 2 on board the Dornier 328 were killed instantly. *On March 18, 1999, Delta Air Lines flight 754, a Boeing 767-300, overshot the runway while trying to land. It landed 45 meters past where it was supposed to land. Up to 13 people had serious injuries. *On July 4, 2003, JetEire flight 19, a Boeing 747-200, operating from Dublin to JFK, with a stopover at Drayton, makes an emergency landing at Robloxia Int'l Airport because it suffered a bunch of gust winds. *On July 9, 2003, JetEire flight 23, another Boeing 747-200, crashlands on the runway at Drayton Int'l Airport. All 226 passengers and crew evacuated the plane on time. *On January 19, 2009, Robloxian Airlines flight 922, a Boeing 747-400, operating from St. Maarten to Drayton, with a stopover at Boca Island, needed to make an emergency landing at Robloxia Int'l Airport because it ran out of fuel. *On February 27, 2014, Robloxian Airlines flight 631, a Boeing 737-900ER, crashes into an Embraer 120 upon landing. All 16 passengers and crew on the Embraer 120 were killed, as well as 10 of the 170 on board the 737. Category:Airport